


No Promises

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending?, Madoka bashing if you squint really hard, Walpurgisnacht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Month after month, Akemi Homura has found her happy ending.





	

The water is wetting their clothes, but they were far too happy to care. The aftermath of Walpurgisnacht is brutal, rocks and metal poles that held up power lines are scattered, and the rain is still falling down their cheeks, but the warm rain only heated their cold skin.

Two egg shaped gems, one purple and the other red, lie crossed over one another. The beautiful colors are clouded, blocked by a black swirl of despair inside the gem. It hurt, it stung their chests and left a ringing in their ears.

Kyoko turns to her side before asking the inevitable question, "Do you have any grief seeds?" It was strained, and a little scratchy from her dry throat, but she kept smiling. Homura let her tears fall, and shook her head, because no matter how much she wished they had any they didn't. Her shield could manage one more reset, but Homura selfishly didn't want Kyoko to forget  this last month they had shared together.

Big breakfasts, experimenting and learning how to cook pancakes, before deciding that perhaps they needed an instant mix, Homura forcing Kyoko to let her buy new clothes for her, and cuddles when a witch hunt ended dangerously. But Homura was waiting, waiting for that inevitable favor, waiting for Kyoko to ask her to go back in time. She closed her eyes as more tears fell, only for Kyoko to speak once more.

"Okay."

Her eyes snapped open, looking to the red haired girl beside her. No tricks, no grief seeds, just Kyoko's smile as she moved her other hand to hold Homura's.

Kyoko was ready to die, she didn't want to make Homura repeat this cursed month anymore. If they died, it was together in happiness. Removing her hand from Homura's, she pulled her love closer to her own body, and Homura smiled one of those rare smiles saved just for Kyoko.

They'd both become witches, and tear up this rotten world bit by bit, leaving this month behind them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I didn't first intend to make this, mostly because I'm not good at angst, but I ship them so much that I couldn't help it. I may be releasing more of this pairing, KyoHomu, but I can't be sure when. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, perhaps you could leave kudos or a comment? Tell me if you liked it, disliked it, any constructive criticism is welcome as well! Thank you for reading!


End file.
